Yakusoku
by SaigoKou
Summary: [Shounenai]naraku se dedica a causar estragos en las tierras del norte....y sesshoumaru se ve envuelto en una lucha por algo por lo que jamas penso luchar. SesshxOC


Aquí vengo con un intento de un fanfic de varios capítulos. Espero que no este tan mal y que les guste. Intentare ir mejorando.

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia es mío (tan solo lo son lo que aparecerán mas adelante y necesitaran ser presentados). Los que todos conocemos son de rumiko takahashi y me parece que lo seguirán siendo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**「****約束」**

"Yakusoku"

_**1.Yoake mae**_

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. no podía distinguir nada entre las sombras, ni siquiera podía percibir un aura o captar esencias. Sencillamente no había nada. Era como si todo lo ajeno a su propio cuerpo hubiese desaparecido.

Solo quedaba el. Y la oscuridad.

Curiosamente se sentía tranquilo. No estaba angustiado, es mas, le gustaba. Había algo en su interior que le decía que no debía alarmarse...

Que todo iba bien...

Que "eso estaba bien".

De pronto apareció. De la nada y como si quisiese llamar su atención una pequeña luz parpadeaba a lo lejos.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando hacia ella.

Su mente le decía que debía continuar, debía alcanzar el resplandor. Pero su corazón se encogía a cada paso que daba, como si le advirtiera de que alcanzar el pequeño punto parpadeante solo le traería dolor.

Y entonces la volvió a escuchar, aquella voz...tan calida...

"...espero que no lo olvides, lo has prometido..."

La frase resonaba en su cabeza. Y su mente quería negarse a escucharla. La voz seguía susurrando palabras pero ahora era incapaz de darles sentido en su dolorida cabeza. Sentía que la iba a estallar, ya no lo soportaba mas. Llevo las manos a sus oídos para amortiguar el sonido en un intento desesperado.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y cayo de rodillas. Al instante todo ceso. La voz se cayo. El dolor se esfumo. La luz se apago.

Ahora lo único que sentía era un ligero adormecimiento que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo y se apoderaba de su mente. La oscuridad había regresado.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos lentamente. Gruño con desagrado cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Todavía era de noche y tanto jaken como rin estaban dormidos cerca de donde descansaba ah-un. 

volvió a gruñir, esta vez con mas fuerza, al recordar el sueño. Desde que toutousai le hablo de los últimos planes de naraku su mente estaba muy intranquila.

"_según inuyasha y los suyos, últimamente naraku parece estar causando estragos en las colonias demoníacas del norte. Pensé que quizás te interesaría saberlo. Además, el grupo de tu hermano vinieron a mi preguntando si conocía algo que hubiese en esa zona que pudiese despertar el interés de naraku. Posiblemente también intenten hablar contigo."_

¿y a mi que?´ pensó. pueden preguntarme lo que quieran, pero por una vez incluso yo desconozco la respuesta´ cerro los ojos y suspiro. las tierras del norte...´ su mente no podía abandonar esos pensamientos. Es cierto que el había vivido durante mucho tiempo en esas tierras, pero nunca le habían dicho que allí hubiese algo especial.

Suspiro de nuevo y se levanto. Ahora que estaba totalmente despierto necesitaba movimiento, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Al empezar a caminar ah-un levanto una de sus cabezas, mirándolo fijamente.

Sesshoumaru lo ignoro cuando paso por su lado pero cuando el dragón empezó a gruñir suavemente dejo de caminar. Extrañado se dio la vuelta y se quedaron mirándose. Le extrañaba su comportamiento. Ah-un era obediente y no se ponía nervioso cuando el de alejaba. además ahora no le dejaba solo, rin y jaken estaban con el.

Sesshoumaru se acerco a el y se agacho para poder acariciar una de las cabezas. El dragón dejo de gruñir y cerro los ojos, sin poder recordar exactamente cuantos años hacia que su amo realizaba esa acción.

"¿ocurre algo?" pregunto en voz baja el tai youkai. El dragón volvió a abrir los ojos y se limito a mirarlo, como si estuviese transmitiéndole sus pensamientos. "¿quieres algo?" Asintió con ambas cabezas. el animal pensó que quizás si que fuese posible que su amo leyese la mente, o quizás tan solo se trataba de que se conocían demasiado bien.

"ya veo...pero¿qu--...?" sin dejarle terminar la frase ah-un se levanto y dio unos paso en dirección contraria a la de sesshoumaru. Cuando vio que el taiyoukai no se movía, volvió a donde el estaba y le dio unos pequeños empujones con sus cabezas.

Sesshoumaru gruño. Pero esta vez era como un sonido de derrota. Incluso ah-un le pedía que fuesen hacia el norte. El iba a ir. Naraku estaba en esas tierras y el debía derrotarle, pero no entendía la causa de tanta impaciencia. ¿realmente había algo importante en aquellas tierras¿y el debía conocerlo? Después de pensarlo unos segundos despertó a jaken y a rin y se puso en marcha. A ninguno le molesto partir tan pronto.

De todas formas, estaba a punto de amanecer.

* * *

Bueno... Es un cap corto pero espero algún review. Arigatou gozaimasu. 

_Este cap se lo dedico a neko-chan ."Que La Tierra Te Sea Ligera"_


End file.
